2Min - I Don't Know You
by BLAUESKI
Summary: Taemin yang tidak mengerti siapa itu Minho, Key yang selalu memberitahu tentang Minho, dan Minho yang tertarik pada Taemin saat pertama kali bertemu. 2Min Here. This Is YAOI / BoysLove! Happy Reading..


**WARNING**! :** OOC! Typo's everywhere. IT'S YAOI - Shonen-Ai – BoysLove – BoyxBoy! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **

**Title: I DON'T KNOW**

**Main Cast:**

**Lee Taemin as Taemin**

**Choi Minho as Minho**

**Kim Kibum as Key**

**Author: BLAUESKI**

**Genre: Romance/ Humor dan School-life**

**Length: Oneshoot**

**Rating: T+ mungkin**

**Disclaimer: Minho dan Taemin milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua mereka, dan SM Ent serta mereka berdua saling memiliki^^**

**Note: FF ini murni dari pemikiran saya, kalau ada kesamaan saya minta maaf~ jangan lupa ini hanya karya imajinasi otak saya jadi jangan menganggap mereka GAY! Tapi kalau beneran juga nggapapa #plak**

**Summary: Taemin yang tidak mengerti siapa itu Minho, dan Key yang selalu memberitahukan Minho dan Minho yang tertarik pada Taemin saat pertama kali bertemu.**

**HAPPY READING~~**

AUTHOR POV

" Kyaaa, Minnie! Lihatlah SHINee sangat tampan! Apalagi Minho!" ucap namja bermata kucing yang sering dipanggil Key atau sering dipanggil eomma oleh namja yang sekarang duduk didepannya sambil menyodorkan Handponenya yang tengah menampakkan sosok manusia-manusia Tampan yang baru-baru ini menjadi Hot News. Yap! SHINee! Boy Band yang baru beberapa hari debut yang terdiri dari Minho, Jonghyun, Changmin, Yunho, dan Jaejoong yang sangat digemari banyak wanita ataupun namja seperti Key.

" … " Tidak respon dari namja yang masih asik menyantap makanannya ditengah Kantin sekolah mereka yang ramai.

" Minnie, Menurutmu Minho itu bagaimana? Atau kau tertarik dengan member yang lain? " Ucap Key masih menggebu-gebu dengan semangatnya meskipun namja didepannya ini tidak menggubrisnya dan malah asyik dengan ramyunnya.

" … " Masih hening, hanya ada suara dentingan sumpit dan piring dan juga suara kecapan namja manis itu.

" YA! LEE TAEMIN! " Key sudah sangat sabar menghadapi sahabat yang dianggapnya sebagai anaknya itu karena sedari tadi dia yang mengoceh tidak ditanggapi.

" Hm? " Hanya suara dengungan yang keluar dari bibir plum Taemin yang masih mengunyah makanannya, melihat itu Key geram sendiri dan langsung menarik Taemin menuju kelas tidak menggubris rontaan Taemin tentang makanannya yah Taemin selalu mementingkan makanan daripada apapun. dasar maniak!

Sesampainya dikelas Key langsung saja memberitahukan apapun yang ia ketahui tentang SHINee pada Taemin tapi Taemin hanya mengangguk mengerti meskipun dia tidak mengerti sama sekali, sambil memainkan game angry bird diponselnya agar tidak bosan mendengar ocehan sahabat atau eommanya itu.

" Eomma akan masuk universitas apa? " Ucapan Taemin memotong pembicaraan atau mungkin ceramahan Key. Key pun berhenti dengan pose berpikir kemudian dia menjentikkan jarinya seperti mendapat ide dengan senyum merekah dibibir tipisnya.

" Aku ingin masuk SM University! Karena disana ada Minho! " Ya, Minho memang menuntut ilmu disana meskipun umur Minho lebih muda dari Key tapi karena kejeniusannya dia bisa lompat kelas.

" Kau harus selalu bersamaku baby, arra? " Taemin hanya mengangguk dengan ucapaN Key, memang dia tidak bisa dipisahkan oleh sahabat cerewetnya itu dia tidak bisa jika tidak dengan Key teman satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Taemin memang merupakan anak yang tertutup, pendiam, dingin, dan cuek terhadap apapun tetapi jika sudah dengan Key dia akan menjadi anak yang manja, cengeng, suka merengek seperti bayi dan itu membuat Key menganggap Taemin sebagai anaknya dan Taemin menganggap Key sebagai eommanya mereka tidak keberatan dengan panggilan mereka masing-masing.

SKIP TIME

" Taeminnie, cepat kita kemading! " Ucap Key terburu-buru menghampiri Taemin yang masih asik membaca novelnya.

" Wae? " Tanya Taemin dengan wajah bingungnya yang makin terlihat menggemaskan.

" Penerimaan siswa baru di SM University sudah ditulis dimading siapa-siapa yang diterima " Ucap Key sumringah. Taemin pun dengan semangat yang besar seperti Key berlarian bersama Key dan melihat daftar nama yang diterima.

Salah satu dari mereka menekuk wajahnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan mata yang berkaca-kaca,

" Eo-eomma.. " Ucap Taemin sambil memegang pundak Key yang sedikit bergetar.

" Aku akan bersama eomma kok, tenang saja aku tidak akan masuk universitas itu " Jawab Taemin dengan senyum tulusnya, memang dia sangat menyayangi Key dia jadi tidak tega melihat Key yang tengah bersedih.

" Aniyo, Tae! Kau harus masuk universitas itu! banyak sekali yang ingin menuntut ilmu disana, dan kau salah satu orang yang beruntung, kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku aku baik-baik saja. Aku bisa mendaftar di SJ University " Ucap Key kembali bersemangat untuk meyakinkan Taemin bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja.

" Benarkah? " Tanya Taemin memastikan, dia sungguh tidak yakin dengan ucapan Key.

" Ne, Kita masih bisa bertemu! Aku akan kerumahmu setiap hari untuk mendengar ceritamu dank au harus mendengar ceritaku, pagi-pagi aku akan menjemputmu untuk pergi bersekolah bersama, dan saat pulang aku akan menjemputmu! Bukankah SM dan SJ university searah? Kau bisa mengabariku dengan mnggunakan ponsel kan? Hiks.. " Ucapan Key yang bersemangat diakhiri dengan isakan kecil diakhirnya yang membuat Taemin terkejut dan dengan reflek langsung memeluk tubuh Key dan mengusap-usap punggungnya untuk menenangkannya.

" Uljima, eomma~ jangan menangis hiks.. " dan Taemin pun ikut menangis bersama Key, dia sungguh terharu dengan ucapan Key yang sangat memerhatikannya layaknya eomma aslinya. Taemin memang sudah ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya karena kecelakaan dan Taemin sekarang tinggal sendiri di Flat milik kedua orang tuanya dulu.

Author POV END

SKIP TIME

TAEMIN POV

" Hahh.. Welcome Lee Taemin " ucapku menyemangati diriku dan masuk kegerbang utama SM University yang sangat luas ini. Aku akan menyendiri dan sangat kesepian tentu saja tidak ada Key eomma disini, semuanya tau kalau aku dan Key hyung selalu bersama tapi kenapa kita harus terpisah? Huh menyebalkan.

Sama sekali tidak menyenangkan disini, sangat ramai karena namja yang Taemin hanya ketahui namanya bernama 'Choi Minho' yang selalu diteriaki banyak gadis ataupun namja disini dan itu membuatku sedikit risih.

SKIP TIME

" TAEMINNIE " Teriak Key hyung dari arah gerbang dengan senyum yang terkembang dibibirnya, melihat itu aku ikit tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganku padanya, aku sedikit berlari untuk menghampirinya dan senyumku langsung pudar saat dia mulai menceritakan tentang Minho lagi

" Kau tau Tae, baru saja Minho lewat dengan mobil sportnya dihadapanku, aku sungguh senang dapat melihatnya langsung " Ucap Key hyung masih dengan senyum bodohnya sama seperti perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta saja.

" HAHHH.. " Kuhelakan nafasku dengan kasar dan sangat keras yang membuatnya menatapku bingung.

" Eomma~` Akuu lapaaar~~ " Ucapku sambil menggelayuti manja lengan Key hyung, dia tersenyum dan mengusak suraiku lembut aku memejamkan mataku menikmati usapannya.

" Kajja! " ucapnya menarik tanganku.

Sudah berbulan-bulan aku menuntut ilmu disini dan sama sekali aku tidak mempunyai teman, kecuali Key hyung yang selalu menjemputku dan berteriak histeris jika mobil sport berwarna hitam yang aku ketahui milik namja bernama 'Choi Minho' itu melewati kami. Dan juga sudah berbulan-bulan aku tidak mengetahui namja bermarga Choi itu dan aku tidak mempedulikannya meskipun Key hyung selalu meminta pendapatku.

" Taeminnie, jadi bagaimana menurutmu Minho? " ucap Key hyung saat sudah memasuki kamarku, ya kita sedang berada dirumahku untuk bermain tentu saja ah tidak setiap hari Key hyung selalu mampir kerumahku untuk menceramahiku karena rumahku yang berantakan dan dia akan menyuruhku membersihkannya tapi setelah itu dia akan memasakkan masakan enak untukku sungguh seperti eomma.

" Minho? Nuguya? " kembali kalimat itu yang selalu kukatakan saat Key hyung sudah menanyakan tentang Minho ataupun SHINee.

" Aishh, Kau ini! Kau benar-benar tidak mengenal Minho eoh? " Aku hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku.

" Dasar! " Key hyung hanya mencibir dan berlalu menuju dapur. Tentu saja untuk memasakkanku makanan yang menurutku sangat enak itu. apapun yang Key hyung masakkan meskipun itu gosong sekalipun itu akan terasa sangat lezat dimulutku.

" Eunnghh " aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku saat sinar matahari masuk melewati celah-celah jendela kamarku dengan berat hati kubuka dengan perlahan kelopak mataku yang enggan untuk terbuka, kusibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhku dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah bersiap-siap, aku berjalan menuju halte bus untuk ke kampusku itu, karena Key hyung sedang ada kencan dengan namjachingunya yang baru kuketahui 2 hari lalu, itu adalah hari keajaiban karena Key hyung selalu menceritakan Onew hyung –namjachingunya- bukan Minho ataupun SHINee lagi, sungguh ajaib seorang Kim Kibum tidak membicarakan Minho ataupun SHINee menurut Taemin.

DUK

Kududukkan tubuhku dibangku paling belakang, kubuka Novel romance yang baru aku beli kemarin bersama Key hyung dan juga namjachingunya ditoko buku dekat flatku.

" _Kyaaa! Minho Oppa, Be Mine! "_

" _Huwaaa, Minho Oppa saranghae! "_

" _Minho oppa, jadilah kekasihku "_

" _Minho oppa sangat tampan! Kyaa.. "_

Dan suara-suara teriakan histeris yangku dengarkan sama seperti suara Key hyung itu membuat konsentrasiku membaca novelku hilang seketika, kudongakkan kepalaku dan menatap segerumbulan yeoja-yeoja yang tengah mengitari seseorang yang kuyakini bernama Minho itu.

" 20 menit lagi " gumamku sambil melihat arlojiku, mungkin aku sudah tidak betah dengan teriakan yang cukup cempreng yang tidak henti-hentinya itu dengan inisiatif aku mulai berdiri dan menuju perpustakaan hanya untuk menenangkan diri.

Taemin POV END

Author POV

Taemin segera berdiri dan menyambar tasnya, Minho yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Taemin pun dengan gerakan reflek jadi ikut berdiri. Ya! Minho sedari tadi memerhatikan namja yang seolah bersinar dimatanya dan juga dia heran kenapa namja itu berdiam diri, karena semua yang ada dikelas itu mengerumuninya sedangkan namja berparas cantik itu menghiraukannya, dan itu pula yang membuat Minho tertarik pada sosok Taemin.

TAP TAP

Minho mengendap-endap mengikuti Taemin dari belakang, sebenarnya Taemin pun menyadari bahwa ada orang yang mengikutinya tapi dia mencoba berpikir positif seperti mungkin saja orang itu tujuannya sama dengannya. Minho menghiraukan tatapan kagum, pujian-pujian yang terlontar beserta teriakan histeris fansnya yang ia lalui.

_**Cklek~**_

Taemin memasuki ruangan perpustakaan yang sangat besar dan rapi, kenapa begitu sepi? Batinnya tapi dia menganggap karena sebentar lagi dimulainya jam pelajaran jadi semua siswa-siswi pasti ada dikelasnya bukan? Itulah fikiran Taemin. Taemin melangkahkan kakinya dipojok perpustakaan megah ini dan menduduki bangku yang memang tersedia disana, kembali melanjutkan membaca novel yang sempat tertunda itu. Tanpa sepengetahuannya Minho berjalan pelan mendekatinya dengan sebuah buku yang ia ambil asal dan duduk pas didepan Taemin. Merasa ada pergerakan Taemin mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Minho dengan datar yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Minho.

' sungguh menarik ' batin Minho.

" Ehm.. Annyeong, boleh aku duduk disini? " Ucap Minho mencoba ramah.

" Hm " Hanya gumaman yang dilontarkan Taemin sambil mengangguk.

" Siapa namamu? " Tanya Minho lagi

" Taemin " Jawab Taemin singkat masih tidak dengan menatap Minho.

" Kau tidak mengenalku? " Tanya Minho memastikan, karena baru kali ini ada orang yang mengabaikannya. Taemin mendongak menatap Minho.

**DEG**

**DEG**

Entah itu bunyi detak jantung siapa, Taemin terpaku menatap namja didepannya tanpa berkedip dan Minho pun begitu merasakan rasa aneh yang menjalari hatinya. Baru kali ini mereka merasakan sengatan-sengatan listrik diperut mereka. Minho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taemin, Taemin hanya diam melihat itu hingga..

CHU~

Awalnya hanya menempel, Minho kemudian memejamkan matanya dan mulai melumat dan menghisap bibir Taemin yang ternyata sangat manis itu, sedangkan Taemin? Dia memelototkan matanya terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi dia masih bingung, sungguh dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan namja dihadapannya, jantungnya yang memompa lebih cepat, sengatan listrik yang terjadi dperutnya, serta darahnya yang berdesir dan berkumpul disekitar wajah bahkan hingga ketelinganya. Minho pun mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menusuk-nusuk belahan bibir Taemin untuk memberitahukan pada Taemin agar membuka mulutnya, tapi Taemin yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya diam merasakan kenyamanan yang baru kali ini ia dapatkan. Sampai akhirnya Minho menggigit bibir bawah Taemin dengan lembut meski terasa sedkit sakit dengan terpaksa Taemin membuka sedikit bibirnya dan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Minho untuk menyusupkan lidahnya masuk kedalam goa hangat milik namja yang menarik baginya.

" Eungghhh.. " Taemin melenguh saat lidah lihai Minho menggelitiki langit-langit mulutnya, dan Taemin menutup matanya merasakan kegelian dan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan reflek tangannya mengalung dileher Minho dan tangan Minho yang mengelus bahu Taemin beserta pipi sebelah kanannya. Sampai dirasakan mereka masih membutuhkan oksigen, Minho dengan terpaksa mengakhiri French kiss yang baru saja ia lakukan dengan Taemin, Taemin menunduk dengan wajah tersipu sambil mengelap sisa saliva entah milik siapa yang mengalir disudut bibirnya hingga dagunya. Minho yang melihat itupun terkekeh dan menghampiri Taemin kemudian mengangkat dagu Taemin dan mengecup kilas bibir plum Taemin yang menjadi candu baginya. Mendekatkan wajahnya keleher Taemin, mengecupnya, kemudian menggigit-gigit kecil dan menghisapnya dengan kuat hingga meninggalkan bekas merah kebiruan. Kemudian Minho memundurkan wajahnya dan melihat Taemin yang meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dengan wajah memerah yang membuat Minho gemas dan mencubit pipi chubby Taemin.

" **Mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku, Choi Taemin "**

" YA! Lee Taemin apa maksudnya ini? " ucap Key meminta penjelasan pada Taemin yang masih asik di alam bawah sadarnya itu.

PLAK PLAK

Dengan seenak jidatnya Key memukul-mukul pipi Taemin agar terbangun dan BINGO! Taemin membuka matanya dan menatap kesal pada Key. Ini kan hari minggu, kenapa datang sepagi ini? Aku kan ingin tidur sepanjang hari – batin Taemin.

" Cepat jelaskan apa maksud ini " Taemin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, Key menyodorkan Koran Minggu Pagi pada Taemin.

Melihat itu, Taemin langsung memelototkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat itu tidak percaya bagaimana bisa fotonya yang sedang melakukan French kiss kemarin bersama namja yang Taemin hanya ketahui bermarga Choi itu ada di Koran itu.

" **CHOI MINHO BERCIUMAN PANAS DENGAN NAMJA BERNAMA LEE TAEMIN "**

**END**

**Haha, Gimana Readers? BLAUESKI Kembali dengan FF Oneshoot, Ini FF 2Min pertama Author! Review juseyoo! **


End file.
